1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the operation of electrically powered valve actuators, particularly the application of electrically powered valve actuators as a component of a plumbed system for water treatment.
2. Background of the Invention
In many industries, there exists a need to control electrically powered valve actuators. Existing electrically powered valve actuators cannot accommodate the myriad of possibilities that may be encountered in a complex plumbing system utilized in, for instance, the treatment of water. A need exists for an easily programmable actuator with both flexible programming and control and the ability to respond expeditiously to a variety of inputs, change state, and maintain safety limits.
There exists a need to provide an electrically powered valve actuator that includes electronics that allow the user the ability to control and program the valve actuator via electronics accessible to the user. Moreover, convenient and intuitive programming capabilities must be available to the user. In addition, for both convenience and safety, the ability to manually override the programming must be made available to the user. Further, the system needs to provide the ability to operate the valve in a number of pre-determined movements or operating positions. Finally, the actuator may also be equipped with reversing motors and have two cams, one for clockwise and the other counterclockwise motions.